Legacy of the Haverleigh's
by Rahzenshia-Ryshelle
Summary: Vampires, Sirens, Werewolves, ect. Human kind is being wiped from the planet Earth. Follow as these Friends and Families struggle to deminish the raging warthat's killing man kind.
1. Prolouge

Her light brown, dark brown, blond, and black hair swayed in the wind, as she stood watching the destruction of her people.

I stood and watched as she shed tears for her fallen comrades. _How awful that must be to have to watch them die,_I thought. I walked up to her, her back foreign to me. "Ryshelle...I'm so sorry..."

Her hair lashed my eyes as she turned toward me. Her Aquamarine eyes filled with tears. "Sorry won't bring them back," she answered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

I bent down and hugged her, trying to keep from crying myself. "Please...forgive my people...They were way out of line, and they will be punished..."

She pulled away from me. "I don't think we should stay together, Johnathan," she whispered quietly, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "It would be too dangerous."

I grabbed her arms, holding her gently. " I'm not going to agree. When we split, what are people going to think? You **look **too young to be a single mother raising four kids. One of them being eighteen."

Ryshelle pulled her arms away from me. "I'll just have to deal with the criticism from them. I already deal with **your **sarcasm each and every day. What would the difference be if people criticized me?"

I pulled her closer to me. " I don't mean to be that way, I'm just a horrible person. I don't want you to leave me," I whispered in her ear.

"We've been married for sixteen years and nobody knows it but our family! Hasn't your mom ever questioned you on where you've been? What you've been doing? Why you have strange kids living in your house and a women?"

"Yes, we have," answered a dark voice. "So, Johnathan. You've decided to go behind our back, and marry a Siren? She's not even in your league."

I looked up. It was my selfish mother and her stupid husband. "Yes, I have," I answered, defiantly. "Now, leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you anymore Lorina and Blake."

"How dare you call us that?! It's mom and dad to you!"

Ryshelle rested her head on my arm, she was ashamed. "I'm sorry, but I think you should leave. You aren't helping us in anyway, so leave."

"How dare you tell us what to do," Lorina shrieked, pulling out a knife. "You litte upstart. You probably used your Siren's Song on him didn't you?!"

"Say as you please I don't care. I love Johnathan and there's nothing you can do about it..."

Lorina ran at Ryshelle with the knife.

Ryshelle didn't attempt to move, so I did.

I felt the knife plunge into my chest.

Lorina shrieked and Blake ran to us.

I heard Ryshelle scream, and then it was silent.


	2. Chapter 1: Deal with it

I woke hardly in any pain. Where were my parents and Ryshelle?!

I looked about frantically, then I spotted something. It lay in a heap, with a knife plunged into it.

I bolted up, and over to it.

Scared, shaking, and terrified it was my wife, I flipped the heap over.

My mother groaned, and pulled the knife out of her chest.

I stared unable to move. "What have you done to Ryshelle," I asked menacingly.

My mother glared. "You made her a vampire did you not?"

I smirked, trying to hide the fact I hated my own mother. " Yes. Does that bother you?"

She glared still. "I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and put the knife to her neck, just as she disappeared. I thought she was only a siren! But you just had to go and change her!"

I stared at her. "Of coarse mother," I finished with sarcasm. "She is my wife after all," I claimed, rubbing it in her face that her eldest son had gone off to marry someone hated in the family.

Blake approached us. In his hands he carried a large trunk of wood.

He swung at me. "What is your problem, old man?!"

He chased after me, swinging again. "Just come home, forget you married her, and we can live as a happy family again. Your brother and sisters miss you so very much," he finished, swinging again.

I dodged again, and backed myself into a wall. I could move no more, as he approached me with this large trunk again.

I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the impact, but felt nothing. I opened my eyes, looking around. This is not where I was earlier.

I looked over, and my wife stood, panting. "What's wrong," I asked apparently concerned, for she had never been this out of breath before.

She fell forward, landing in my arms. I wrapped them around her waist. "Ryshelle, what's wrong?"

She breathed heavily, gripping my shirt tightly, as she tried to catch her breath. "Too-- much tele--porting. Making--me tired..."

I sat down, cross-legged; holding her tightly, I sat her up in my lap. "You shouldn't over exert yourself, you're only a third of a vampire. You'll wear yourself out faster."

She gripped my pants, trying to breathe still. "I'll be fine... Just go ahead and go now."

I held her tightly, and buried my face in her shoulder. "Thank-you for saving me," I whispered in her ear. "Hopefully you'll feel better in a few minutes."

She turned to me; she had caught her breath now. "I don't want just four children," she stated, climbing up.

She rubbed her hand over my shoulder, and smiled.

I pushed her away. "I don't like kids, I told you that already. You'll just be stuck having to love it twice as much, because I refuse to."

She looked at me, hurt, and got off her knees. "Fine, whatever."

I looked up. Her body was amazing, but I refused to give in to her ways. If she got her way now, she knew she always would. So, I sat there, staring up at her.

She looked down, defiant; turned away, and began to walk away.

I stood, and chased after her. Damn, I was already giving into her ways.

I stopped short, and turned back around, and sat cross-legged again.

She stopped short. "Aren't you coming? How else do you think you'll get out. This is my favorite place; you don't know you're way around here."

I refused to get up. She stood, waiting. "Are you expecting me to follow you?"

She turned to face me, her face darkening. "If you expect to not get hurt while you sleep, then you better follow."

I sat, confused at what she had said. _What does she mean by_ _**I'll** get hurt tonight?_

Even so, I stood. "Your not going to get your way," I replied defiantly, following after her.

She stopped short. I bumped into her. "Why'd you st--"

I stopped short. I stared at why she had stopped.

The once beautiful, living, and flower-filled field, had bodies strewn across it.

Tears ran down her face. "My family was in that house," she stated, pointing to a ruined, burned-down house. "My sanctuary!!!!!!!"

I pulled her close, and hugged her. "Please, stop crying. Maybe they got out in time."

I stopped talking. I found what she was staring at. It was a bloody, burnt mess of her mother's corpse.

I covered my mouth. _It was Lorina's and Blake's doing. I knew my parents, this was their handy-work._Ryshelle fell to her knees, pounding her fists against the cold, hard, unforgiving ground; tears spilling over her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the cement.

I grabbed her fist. "Stop, you'll hurt yourself," I stated, bending down on my knee, to get a better look at her face.

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

Suddenly blood splashed all over my face. My right eye turned violet, and my left one remained green.

I shook Ryshelle, she wasn't moving; blood was pouring out of her right arm. I shook her again. "Ryshelle! Open your eyes!! Please, don't die on me!! I love you!! Your the only one who's ever made me feel this way!"

Her eyelids lifted slightly, as she smiled, even though she was in pain. "I'm fine," she answered my plea sadly.

I stood, picked her legs up, and lifted her up.

Her head rolled, and lay softly on my arm. I picked her up off the ground. "You did this didn't you," I asked, glaring in their direction.

My mother and father smiled. "No, actually it was your youngest sister, Christine."

I stared, shocked that Christine would ever do this; she was the peace-seeker, why would she do something like this out of the blue? Then I realized how gullible I was being.

"I know it was you," I stated, quite pissed off now.

Lorina smirked. "You were so surprised at first," she laughed.

My father stared at the sword, caked with Ryshelle's blood; he lunged at us...


	3. Chapter 2: Crisis in the Family

Ryshelle was obviously incapacitated, so I jumped to dodge his swing.

He grabbed my foot, and slammed me on the ground; Ryshelle flipped out of my hands, and crashed in front of my mother.

I stared helplessly, as my dad stood on my ankle, and my mom stepped on Ryshelle's arm.

My dad put more pressure on my ankle, and I heard a snap. I cried out in pain, and he stood on my other ankle.

I clawed at the earth, as my dad broke my other ankle.

Ryshelle lay completely unable to move. My mom had her pinned to the ground on her back.

My dad walked up to me, and leaned down. "You want to change your mind, yet," he asked, putting his foot on my wrist.

I spit in his face, and grabbed his foot; he fell backwards as I pulled it out from underneath him.

I crawled over to Ryshelle hurriedly, afraid of what my mother was going to do.

Ryshelle lay incapacitated, being straddled by my mother. Lorina leaned closer, barred her fangs, and placed them on her neck.

Ryshelle could not move against my mother's strength, so although it pained me, I stood; I heard a loud crack, but I slowly made my way to Ryshelle.

Right as I grabbed Ryshelle's arm,Lorina buried her fangs in Ryshelle's neck, and began to suck the blood from her body.

Ryshelle's body writhed in pain, and she looked up at me in agony.

I kicked my mother in her side, knocking her off Ryshelle; Blake came up behind me, and wrapped his arms viciously around my neck, choking me.

I grabbed his arm, and began to pull with my nails dug into his skin. I soon felt warm liquid, and pulled again; his skin came off in my hands.

Blake screeched in pain and agony. I grabbed his arm, and flipped him over my head.

I felt no pain in my ankles anymore; the bones had already healed.

I grabbed Ryshelle, and we vanished again.

I lay Ryshelle on our bed, her eyes barely open anymore.

I sat on the edge, watching over her carefully. I placed my hand over the wound on her arm, and healed what I could.

She writhed in pain again. Apparently Lorina had sucked all the blood out that made Ryshelle a vampire.

She opened her eyes slightly more, and looked over at me; her aquamarine eyes clearly agonized.

She smiled at me, and placed her fragile hand on my muscular arm. "Thank-you for saving me...I love you."

I smiled down at her. "Don't worry, they won't find us here, I placed a barrier over the house. I love you too," I added, leaning close to tease her.

She went to press her lips to mine, and I pulled back, mocking her.

She smirked, wrapped her hands in my hair, and pulled me into her kiss.

I leaned away when she let go of my hair, and smiled at me. I glared down at her, then smiled. "You have some weird ways of showing your love." Ryshelle smiled up at me, and turned away. Her mouth forming an o shape, as she yawned. She rolled over, closed her eyes, and soon I heard her mumbling in her sleep like she always did.

She was mumbling something about Aurora. Which annoyed me. Why wasn't it about me? She always mumbled about everyone in the family but me. Even my relatives she'd never met, she talked about. Apparently since we're connected by blood, she knows all the relatives that have our blood. Suddenly, she rolled over, smacking me with her hand. I grabbed her hand, and glared down at her.

I then looked down at her more softly, and gently placed her hand down at her side. "Next time you smack me, I'll break that fragile little hand of yours."

Just then Aurora burst through the door, and startled Ryshelle out of sleeping. "What the hell is going on," she asked, scared nearly shit less.

Aurora ran over to the bed, and hid behind Ryshelle and I. I stared confused, til I realized who had walked in the door.

It was my parents, and god forbid, they had to have my damn sisters and brother with them. They stared us down.

I stood. "Aurora," I asked sternly. "Where's Camillia, Natasha, and Marco?"

Aurora stared up at me, shaking like a leaf in the wind. "They--"

"We handled them," answered Nirinia. Her blond and black mixed curls bouncing as she laughed. "They weren't much of a challenge. Just had to set the right trap and poof! No more headache for you now Big Brother. We just need to rid you of these last two pains in the ass, and you will be able to marry whomever so you may choose. Hopefully," she smiled seductively, her natural bright ruby lips curved. "You'll choose me," she finished, flashing her pearly whites.

Now when we were younger, and I didn't fully understand the concept of incest, I had a crush on my little sister. How could I not? She was extremely beautiful with her pale silky skin, her natural ruby lips, the natural blond and black little curls, her translucent baby blue eyes, and her frail body, but it was just disgusting thinking about it now.

She glared at Ryshelle with her mysterious baby blue eyes, and I couldn't help but to crouch into a defensive position. Just as I had thought, she lunged for Ryshelle, and I grabbed her frail arms. Her cold skin, colder than usual as she realized what was about to happen.

Her frail body hit the hard, unforgiving wall, rattling the other walls. Her body leaving an impression where she had hit it. Her limp body slid to the floor. Her head slumped and her curls forming around her face.

Eric ran to her side, and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay Nirinia," he asked, concern touched his voice.

She grabbed the front of his shirt angrily, and glared up, blood running down her lip. "What do you think," she asked, about to snap from anger. She let go, and stood abruptly.

She walked up to me briskly, placed her hands on my shoulders, and pressed her soft lips to my neck. I soon felt her open her mouth around the spot she had kissed, and sharp pain raced through my body.

Her fangs entered my neck, and the pain was unbearable. Although I was already a vampire, the pain was still there when her fangs entered. She pulled away from me as I fell to the ground.

"That will teach you to mess with me babe."

Ryshelle approached her to my dismay. She stood straight, and slowly walked up to Nirinia more. She kept getting closer, as the pain increased to the feeling of fire.

"You want to poison your own brother like that," her voice raising in anger. "It's not a good idea to anger a siren. We may not be vampires, but trust me, we can kill you too." I watched as Ryshelle continued to approach my sister.

* * *

**Ryshelle's point of view**

I stared at Nirinia as I continued to approach her slowly. Johnathan remained on the ground although he was trying to regain his composer enough to get up and stop me.

I grabbed her by one of those mixed blond and black fat sausage curls. I pulled her face close to mine. "We have a hidden weapon that we can use against you to our advantage." I pulled a switchblade from my shoe, and memories flooded into my mind of the past. I flipped it out, pried her mouth open, and slowly pressed the blade to her right fang. Blood started to ooze from her gums as it slowly pierced her gum. She let out a shrill cry, but could not move. I held her still, and as her family pushed and shoved me to get away from their precious baby girl, I let the blade slip, cutting out her right fang.

Her shrill scream peirces the air, and I heard Johnathan stifle a weak laugh. I pressed the blade to her other fang. " I promise, I'll cut this one out right now, if you guys don't leave right now..."

They all stared at me , shocked to see that I wasn't kidding.

I felt the adrenaline of my past, the smell of her blood, and soon another shrill scream...


	4. Chapter 3: Death to a clan

I stared at Lorina, who had a slash on her arm. "Not my baby. You're not going to kill my baby."

Again, I felt the rush of my former life beating from the inside of my heart to bust out. I looked over to Johnathan, and he grabbed my hand, and pulled the knife from my hands. He then let go of my hand, and nodded slowly to Lorina. "She can handle it, don't worry. And sadly, I want you to go back to being the way you were."

The pulse burst through, as I tackled Lorina to the ground. She fought back, but I was in a haze as she struggled to get free. I sat on her stomach as I began to pound into her face. She fought with all her stregth, but the blood of my husband rushed through my veins, giving me the upper hand in this fight. Suddenly hands enclosed around my arms, pulling on me. I flung them off, I was not in the mood for games.

Suddenly Blake grabbed me by my waist, and put his other hand around my mouth. He pulled me back, and I began to scream and struggle. I hated being grabbed.

* * *

**_JPOV:_**

I watched as Blake pulled my wife off of my bitch of a mother, in a way he could easily hurt her. She continued to struggle, and muffle screams. He was trying to keep her from screaming. He was whispering something in her ear, trying to get her back to her normal self.

As she continued to struggle, he would pull her head to the right, and she'd kick up her feet. After the third time, the struggling and muffled screams ceased. I stared concerned about this, for Blake had not expected her to stop so easily either. Blake slowly let go of Ryshelle's, and turned her toward him. Her head rolled aimlessly on her shoulders, her neck limp. She did not move when he placed her on the ground, and her hand fell limply to the ground after Blake had let go of it.

I knelt down by her limp body, and lifted the back of her neck. It felt twisted and contorted. Her beautiful eyes closed forever. I placed her head softly down on the ground.

I turned on Blake, tears running down my eyes. "I hate you...! You don't even know how much right now..."

I watched as Nirinia walked over to Ryshelle, her gum where her fang used to be still bleeding. She spat blood onto Ryshelle's beautiful, pale face.

I grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to me. She smiled thinking I was finally going to take her, until she felt Ryshelle's knife drive into her stomach. This wound would not be healing. Her left fand had already been cut out, all I needed to do was cut out her right fang to kill her.

I yanked it out, and before she could react, slit her right gum, and yanked out her right fang. She screamed shrilly, and fell to the floor, motionless.

Lorina was suddenly to her feet, and running over to Nirinia's motionless body. She crouched down, and stared at my dead sister, her hands shaking.

I watched as her eyes filled up with tears. She grabbed Nirinia's arm, and tried to get her to move. Then burst into hysterical laughter, looking up at me. Her face was covered in blood, from Ryshelle's anger at Lorina.

Apparently, she was not concerned for my happiness, as I turned back to Blake with enraged eyes. "Now, Johnathan. I know your angry--"

I interrupted him. "Angry? Angry," I repeated, my eyes flashing violet. "I'm far beyond angry you bastard. You killed my wife, the love of my life," I shouted. My blood starting to boil far beyond my breaking point.

I walked away from him, trying to stay calm. My eyes blurred as I crouched over by Ryshelle's body. Aurora approached Ryshelle's small, limp body, slowly. Tears were already in her eyes, before even reaching her mother's body. She timidly crouched down next to me, and I hugged her. She cried into my shoulder, and began to scream as she cried. "Mommy!"

Aurora let go of my shirt, quit crying and screaming all together, and turned on my dad. "You killed my mother," she asked, choking back her tears. "You shall die as well then," she choked, on the brink of hysterics. I stood up behind her, her 5 foot 10 inch height was no comparison to my 7 feet. "And I stand by her in her decision to take out my family."

She turned toward me, surprise written all over her sad and small face. The mole on her neck, glistened as a single tear escaped her beautiful aqua eyes. Her eyes looked just like her mother's, and her facial features the same. "Thanks dad," she replied, quietly.

I looked down at her, and smiled. She had actually taken up more of her mother's genes than mine. She was not a full vampire like the other three. She actually had more sirens blood flowing through her bright blue veins.

Lorina stood, and stared at us two. "Why would you want to kill your own family off," asking me like nothing was wrong, and Ryshelle's death had not just happened.

Aurora and I glared at her, quite well pissed off at her stupidity and the stupid question she just popped out her mouth. Aurora was the first to comment."Do you watch what you ask, or is your stupidity too dominant to think?"

I smirked at Lorina. "What's that supposed to mean," she asked, getting pissed off as well. Aurora lost it there. "I never knew what a dumb ass you were grandma. But now I'm listening to you talk, and I'm hearing it badly. Someone needs to just shoot you in the back of the head if your that clueless. Like you would a dog with rabies..." My smile widened as she attacked my mom verbally.

Lorina was so distracted with Aurora and her mouthing-off, that she did not sense me behind her. I pulled Ryshelle's knife across my mother's fangs, and let them fall into my hand. She let out a shrill scream, and held her mouth as blood poured out onto her palm. Her hand covered in blood shook. Blake's right eye turned violet. He stared at Lorina's blood.

I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into my elbow, and got her in the neck. I heard the dull snap, and she fell to the ground, motionless.

Blake glared at me. "A loved ones life for that bitch's life. But you loved her, so now we're even."

My siblings all stared at me, and then walked away from us. "We're not going to be a part of this. If your going to kill dad too, just be sure you won't regret it," acquired Elizabeth. Eric grabbed her arm, and led her out the room, for she did not want to leave.

I turned toward the door. "I won't regret it, I've been trying to get rid of this cockroach for years. Now's my chance."

Blake crouched down, and so did I. We stood in a defensive position, and circled around. We stared at each other, the other anticipating the others attack.

I lunged at him, and knocked him to the ground. We tumbled for a little, and I had him pinned. I was stranger than him. I reached into my pocket, and grabbed the knife Ryshelle used to claim so many people's lives with. As Blake struggled violently beneath me, I put the blade to his left gum.

He struggled more to keep me from cutting his fangs out, but struggled too much. The blade pressed into his gum, and his left fang fell down his throat. He choked, and spit it into my face, and I cut the other one out. "Now, all I have to do, is cut your jugular, and you die. You decide on what choice to make..."

* * *

**_Cyndi: I tried to leave it on a cliff hanger... I don't know how well that worked. It ended pretty crapily to me. Bu tdon't question it's craptasticness! Maybe one day it'll have a better ending...I have no idea. But oh well, time to start working on the next chapter. So thank you to the people who leave comments and stuff. It's great to know what you people think! :D Now, I NEED more supporters!!!!! Support it!!!! I command thee to suppport this crap!!!_**


	5. Chapter 4: A new start

**Cyndi: Holy crow! That took me forever to update! Can't even believe it took that long! But school kinda does get in the way, and then my document went bye~bye, and I have to remake it now. Sad sad me. Oh well! Okay, this one here is going to be rated M, because of teh lemon! Just thought I'd warn you, but please be kind, this is my first time writing a lemon. So, here you go! Enjoy!~**

Blake stared at me, his form shaking beneath me. I smiled demonically. "Better hurry, I can almost hear your blood squirting from your neck."

Blake's eyes became terrified as he knew I was quite relentless in my efforts. He tried to cover his face with his hands. How that made me want to kill him so much more than he could ever imagine.

Aurora made a small noise that turned my attention towards her. She was staring at her mother again, and then ran out as if she was afraid. Me, thinking she was still in shock from her death, turned back towards my dad.

But suddenly, something grabbed my shoulder tenderly. I turned to see who it was, and to my surprise Ryshelle stood behind me, with her hand on my shoulder.

Her hair was longer, and her eyes darker, but it was her, and she was alive. She stood over me, staring at Blake. "Why must you be so violent, you asshole? You could be more peaceful," she spat acid.

I thought she was talking to Blake, but she stared at me as she spoke these words. Her eyes narrowed in hatred at me. Her eyes unforgiving.

"What's happened to you?" I heard Blake asked from under me. I was so shocked, I had moved off of Blake, and the blade had fallen out of my hands. "I thought you loved Johnathan?"

Ryshelle looked at him disgustedly. "You're lucky you bastard! If you had pulled any harder while she was in mind, you would have killed her," she screeched, wrapping her tiny fingers around Blake's neck.

I pulled her hands off of his neck. "Let him die a slow and painful starvation. Maybe then he'll die." Ryshelle's glare was turned back to me. "Like I said, you are too violent for my tastes. I'm surprised Ryshelle ever married you."

I looked at her a little confused. "Okay, if Ryshelle's dead-"

"She's not dead, I saved her life. Just barely though. You're lucky I even showed up. Or else, she would have died. Sure, he twisted our neck, and snapped it, But I'm used to the strangest positions, I just happened to survive."

"Okay~? So, what do you call yourself then?"

She looked at me a little less angrily. "My name is still Ryshelle, I'm just her second personality. Every Siren has one. I'm the one who loves sex, guys, and dick. Anything I can get my hands on is mine," she answered me. "But if calling me Ryshelle is too uncomfortable for you since, she loved only you while I love guys in general, you can call me Shelly."

I looked down at her, still sorta shocked, and sighed. "Fine. How long will you be taking over Ryshelle's body then?"

This time she made a face, and glared again. "Excuse me! I'm not taking over it, I saved it! And it varies. We could be stuck like this forever, or for just a few days. But, you know what I want til those few days pass," she asked, staring at me seductively.

I turned my head away. "Well then, find yourself a vibrator. I'm not giving in to demands made by someone else who's not my wife."

She smirked at me, and poked my forehead. "Silly! I don't use vibrators! I use guys! And either you give me what I want, or your wife won't only be yours to claim. I never have sex without a guy present," she responded, quite disgustingly actually.

I looked at her, shocked. I didn't want to give in to her demands, but I definitely did **not **want her having sex with other men with my wife's body.

She stared at me defiantly, predicting what was going to end up happening.

**Ryshelle's pov**

I smirked at him, knowing the answer was written all too clear on his face. His expression wasn't changing, and I was getting impatient with him. "Look, if your not going to give me an answer, that's completely fine. I'll see you around when I'm done," I answered, turning to leave.

I felt his cold touch on my arm. He had grabbed my arm, and tugged it gently, and I whirled around, now the answer was completely there, he had given in. He didn't want me defiling his wife's body. What husband in his right mind would ever let there wife defile themselves using other men.

His eyes were down-cast, and then I saw it. He was a great looking guy, but why Ryshelle had married this man I didn't get. She was a Siren, we're supposed to be run arounds, not happy-go-lucky house wives. She was so clueless as to what her body yearned for, yet she stayed with this abusive man. Or that's what I thought of him. He was rude, and had such a sarcastic personality, but then again, I was a user. I didn't love men, they loved me, and I took completely and sheer advantage of that. But he was something else, he had looks, yet he was sarcastic, but somehow he was making my heart skip beats.

I stared up at him, his emerald eyes burning holes into my face. He seemed upset, and I knew why. My big mouth had to go and say something that put him in a tight spot. I looked down, ashamed that I was the one who made him look and feel that way. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll be good like your wife, and not do anything to upset you. As long as you never look at me like this again. You're making me feel like shit."

I turned back away, hating myself for succumbing to his demands, and not getting what I want.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a hug, and as I turned my head back towards him, he kissed my lips softly. He whispered quietly in my ear. "I don't mind giving into your demands if you're going to be nice, and give into mine."

It was my turn to be shocked, how on earth was I supposed to hate him with him actually being kind like this? He was supposed to be sarcastic...Wait! He was going to get me going like this, and then pull away just because he could! But this felt different, he was now trailing kisses down my neck, and ever so softly nipping at my neck. I had never felt this turned on before, this was amazing. I'm starting to wonder if this was why she had married him. Was it because of the great sex, or what? I had no clue now, and it kept confusing me more and more each time.

I felt his hand slide up my shirt, his touch felt cold against my skin. He cupped his hand on my left breast, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Now, he was giving into my demand, I knew now, from something hard against my back. I slid my hand up his pants, and gently rubbed his hard cock through his pants. I heard a soft moan escape his lips as he kissed my neck again.

My desire for him now, was way too strong, and I turned toward him. He stared at me, caught off guard, and I grabbed his shirt, and twirled him around, throwing him on the bed where I climbed on top of him, my knees planted on either side of him. He looked up at me, his face a bit tortured, as I kept rubbing him through his pants. I smiled, and flipped my hair behind my shoulders, pushing up against him hard. He gripped my waist, and pulled me closer. I pulled the shirt off, that was restricting me in my opinion. He stared as I unbuttoned each of his buttons on his shirt with my teeth. I was talented after all, and he didn't know what I could do.

He was so turned on, he was getting frustrated with the button on my pants as his fingers fumbled with the button. Finally, after quite some struggling, he got the button undone, and pulled the zipper down. He dare not move another muscle as he watched me take my pants off the rest of the way. I bent down, and unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled the zipper down with my teeth yet again. His eyes watched every movement I made, and I could tell, he was enjoying it.

He pulled my underwear aside, and I felt his long finger slide inside me. I let out a low moan, to let him know I was interested and in fact enjoying it. He slid in and out of me slowly, and then added another finger. This here, made me feel estatic, and I pushed up against him. He smiled. "You're so wet."

I smiled at him, breathing heavily. "I know, but it makes it so much better." He added another finger, and yet again another low moan escaped my lips. It was an amazing feeling, and he knew I loved it. He pumped in and out of me faster. Finally, he pulled out of me, and I'm not sure what he was going to do next, so I acted this time.

I pulled his pants off all the way now. The bulge in his boxers was very noticeable now, and he looked down embarrassed. This was not normal for him, but he loved it. I pulled his boxers down, and stared at his dick. HOLY SHIT! How the hell did he get that in me without killing me first! I pressed my thumb to the tip of it, and rubbed it around. He moaned hoarsely, and his head rolled back on his shoulders. I licked my lips, and then placed my tongue on the head torturing him. He moaned again, and I placed him in my mouth now, sucking softly, but then sucking it harder. He fidgeted as he was about to hit his climax, and moaned louder, grabbing a handful of my hair as he shot his hot, sticky come into my mouth. I liked that, and the fact that I was swallowing it, I indicated that I wanted him to pull my hair harder. Knowing what I wanted, he pulled my hair harder.

I released him after I was done, a little bit on the corner of my mouth, but I placed my hand on his indicating I wanted him to keep pulling my hair. He pulled me closer by my hair, and licked the remaining bit off of the corner of my mouth. He kissed me as I removed my underwear, and mounted myself on him. His tongue licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him access. His tongue claimed complete dominance over my mouth, tasting me. I began grinding up against him, gyrating my hips. He thrust his hips against mine as we gyrated together. A loud moan escaped his lips as his head shot back. "Faster..." he breathed heavily as I pulled him back into the kiss and I gyrated against him faster. He moved with me nicely, and his kiss was wanting more. I sucked on his tongue slightly as he moaned again.

He was satisfied, but he wanted more. He pulled me back by my hair, as he hit my sweet spot, and he laid me down on the bed. He ground against me harder and faster, as a high-pitched moan left me, almost a scream. Ecstasy coursed through me as he continued his pace, a scream escaping me as he kept hitting my sweet spot. He hit it each time, and with each time I neared my climax sooner and sooner. "Johnatahan...I'm gonig to..." He shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm not ready to stop." He hit my sweet spot again, and there it was, my juices making it easier for him to slide in and out.

He hit it again, and continued to go faster. He was close to another orgasm again. He pushed against my sweet spot again. I pushed up against him again, and again as we ground against each other. He arched his back as he hit my sweet spot again, and his orgasm came again.

He pulled out of me, and laid down beside me. We were both breathing heavily, and smiling largely. I turned my head toward him, he placed his hand on my cheek, and kissed me softly. I nipped his lower lip, and he smiled as he pulled back from it. He got up, and climbed up on top of me again. "I thought you were done?"

He smiled. "I am, but," he paused, holding both my hands down with one hand. "I want to finish with something else," she stated, leaning down. He placed his mouth on one of my nipples, and pinched the other between his forefinger and thumb. He licked my nipple, and then sucked on it softly, a soft moan echoing through his ears. He played with the other a little more, and then switched. Why was he doing this? This was only turning me on again, but he was gone now, and was gathering his clothes and my clothes. He threw my clothes at me. "Get dressed. I want to take you somewhere. And maybe we can restart our family. Which reminds me, I wonder where Aurora ran off to?"

I got dressed, and looked about, looking for Aurora. I watched him get dressed, and smiled seductively at him. He smirked back, and helped me off the bed. But that was too soon, my head was dizzy, and the last thing I remember was everything going dark and my name being yelled out.


End file.
